Chroniques Conciliennes
by Belovesos
Summary: Une série de ones shots dans l'univers de Mass effect.


Un vent à décorner les bœufs, charriant des kilos de sables et de poussières radioactives dans une tempête qui laisserait à vive la chair de n'importe quel homme assez con pour en laisser dépassée. Une journée ordinaire sur Tuchanka.

Ne voyant pas même à 3 mètres devant lui, Karkane Cleg descendit de son Tomka accompagné de deux des guerriers de son krant. Il avançait droit devant, espérant que son pilote ne c'était pas gouré d'endroit.

\- Qui est là ? appela une voix dans la tourmente, parmi laquelle on distinguait aussi les grognements d'un varren.

\- Ton chef de clan ! Préviens Charg que je suis là ! ordonna Cleg en se réorientant d'après la voix du garde. On n'y voyait vraiment que dalle, mais en même temps c'était un peu pour ça qu'il avait implanté le bunker ici, les tempêtes étaient toujours très violentes en hauteur, et elles soufflaient presque non-stop. Si l'éclaireur d'un autre clan les trouvaient ici, soit il était très bon, soit il y serait arrivé par hasard.

\- Ok, Charg ? Cleg est là, ouvre la porte. Demanda le garde dans l'intercom de son armure, garde qui fut enfin assez prêt pour être distinguable, un nouveau visiblement, tenant son varren en laisse dans l'abri relatif d'une casemate bordant la porte pare-éclat. Celle-ci couina sur ses raids et s'ouvrit toute en étendant comme une langue une rampe par-dessus le fossé anti-véhicule devant elle. Il eu été facile de finir dedans par faute de visibilité.

Le chef pénétra ainsi dans la cours qu'il traversa à nouveau presque à tâtons jusqu'à une nouvelle porte blindée, bien plus grande et épaisse que la première, bordée de meurtrières et surmontée de nids d'armes couronnés de sacs de sables et de barres d'aciers acérées (du fil barbelé n'aurait était qu'un maillage en laine pour un krogan…). Les verrous pivotèrent sur leurs axes et le bunker s'ouvrit.

\- Bienvenu chef. Le salua sobrement Charg, son chef scientifique et ingénieur.

\- Salut Charg, ça avance ?

\- Mieux encore que nous ne l'espérions, nos petits invités sont vraiment doués, une fois correctement motivés. Il ponctua sa remarque d'un sourire mauvais, avant d'ouvrir la marche à Cleg et ses deux foudres de guerre.

\- Ils ont trouvé un moyen pour notre problème de poids, commença à expliquer Charg tout en tendant une plaque de données au chef. Grâce à des propulseurs antigravitationnels, on peut soulager les suspensions et les trains des chenilles. Et en les boostant un peu on pourrait même aider à encaisser le recul.

\- Es-ce que du coup on peut pas en profiter pour augmenter le blindage ?

\- Faudrait peut-être pas pousser chef… Soit vous en faite un canon au calibre monstrueux, soit vous faite un gros char d'assaut, mais les deux à la fois on va pas pouvoir…

\- J'ai horreur des compromis.

\- Il faudrait tout reprendre à zéro et doubler la taille du bousin.

\- Ça me plait…

\- Et il pourra plus du tout négocier les terrains difficiles.

\- Ok ok… mais garde-moi sous le coude cette méthode avec les antigravs, quand on aura nos canons, je voudrais bien aussi des tomkas améliorés pour aller avec, plus blindés et armés plus gros.

\- Je regarderais ça, mais c'est pas qu'une question de châssis, ils se débrouilles pas mal aussi avec les canons électromagnétiques…

Les deux krogans poursuivirent leur discussion à travers les galeries et les halls bétonnés jonchés de détritus, de sable et de pièces détachés, jusqu'au hangar. Là, trônant au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait la carcasse en fabrication d'une pièce d'artillerie colossale. Le châssis segmenté monté sur un triple train de chenilles supportant le fût d'une trentaine de mètre de long, capable de tiré des ogives de la taille d'un homme adulte. Ogives qui étaient stockées dans l'énorme barillet du mécanisme d'auto-rechargement à l'arrière de l'engin, encore dépourvu d'habillage et laissant voir toute la mécanique grondante, chaotique, graisseuse et huileuse.

Et autour du chantier travaillaient une vingtaine de quariens affairés, les gestes précis mais hésitants, comme regrettant leur besogne. On distinguait leurs yeux fatigués même au travers de leurs masques, certains semblaient si malingres que leur exo-combinaison tâchée de cambouis, habituellement ajustée, semblait baillées et trop grandes par endroit. D'autres dont les combinaisons ou les masques avaient dû être percés ou fissurés, avaient réparés comme ils pouvaient avec les moyens du bord, le plus souvent d'un morceau de ruban adhésive pour ré-étanchéifié la zone au mieux. Et autour d'eux, d'une attention pavée de sadisme, contrôlaient leurs geôliers krogans, armés de gourdins et d'électro-matraques et tenant des varrens en laisse.

Karkane Cleg eu un sourire de fierté, se redressant dans une posture conquérante à la vu de sa future arme, celle qui devait lui apporter la suprématie sur cette région de Tuchanka, et peut-être Tuchanka entière. Et ce n'était qu'un début, il comptait bien crée encore d'autres véhicules et vaisseaux toujours plus destructeurs qui feront de lui le maitre du système Aralack. Il reconstituerait ainsi la horde krogan et se lancerait dans une nouvelle révolte qui déferlera sur l'espace concilien. Il attaquera d'abord Sur'Kesh et prendra les galariens en otages pour les forcer à guérir le génophage, avant de faire exploser des charges nucléaires et de plonger leur planète dans le même hiver nucléaire qui détruisit Tuchanka. En même temps, il lancera une expédition sur la flotte nomade et capturera tous les quariens qu'il pourra prendre pour les faire travailler sur ses nouvelles machines. Puis une fois la horde guérie du génophage et rééquipée à neuf de nouvelles armes et machines de guerres. Il ira à la citadelle et à Palaven faire payer le conseil et les turiens, et le reste de la galaxie suivra, les asaris, les humains, les elcors, les butariens, les volus, les hanaris… le clan Karkane deviendra le porteur du fléau Krogan !

\- Les quariens tiennent le coup ? se renseigna-t-il une fois revenu sur terre.

\- Deux morts la semaine dernière, répondit Charg, ils tiennent plus le coup que je l'aurais crus, mais il va quand même falloir renouveler le stock d'ici peu.

\- J'essai d'arranger le coup avec les butariens, mais ces enculés n'arrête pas de gonfler les prix. Je vais voir pour leur appren…

Leur conversation fut coupée par des bruits de déflagrations étouffées à l'extérieur, suivit qu'une légère pluie de poussière tombée du plafond sous l'effet de secousses en surface.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'étonna Cleg

\- Qu'es qui se passe là-dehors ? exigea Charg dans son com-vox, des grésillements furent sa seule réponse. L'alarme ne tarda pas à retentir.

\- Ça sent la visite ! en déduisit le chef de clan toute en allant chercher dans son dos son lance-pic Graal, imité en cela par ses deux foudres qui dégainèrent également leurs armes.

\- Enfermés les quariens et tout le monde à son poste ! Frar ! Pourquoi les boucliers sont pas activés ? gronda Charg

\- Ils l'étaient ! mais ils ont étés surchargés à l'instant. Répondit le dénommé Frar sur la fréquence radio.

\- De quel clan à ton avis ?

\- Je crois pas que c'est des krogans, l'attaque est aérienne !

Cleg en eu un sourire satisfait, de la nouveauté, c'était inattendu. Peut-être ses projets de fabrications avaient-ils fuités jusqu'à l'espace concilien, depuis le temps qu'il espérait casser un ou deux turiens. Charg parti en courant vers son bureau où il avait laissé ses armes, les quariens étaient rassemblés et entrainés vers leurs quartiers par deux gardes tenant les varrens de garde. Les autres krogans courraient chacun aux postes de tirs.

\- En avant mon krant ! montrons-leurs se que valles les vrais krogans ! Les krogans Karkanes ! Un grognement belliqueux lui fut répondu par les krogans proches, les rafales des DCA tonnaient déjà à l'extérieur.

Cleg en rejoignit une couverte d'un dôme bétonné, dont l'artilleur faisait aboyer les canons en tout sens, crispé sur la gâchette, expédiant une flopée d'ogives dans le ciel gris.

\- C'est pas du tir au pyjak crétin ! essai au moins de visé ! le réprimanda Cleg

\- Je voudrais bien mais on voit rien ! les systèmes de visés sont niqués ! ils brouillent les ordis !

Une rafale de tirs venus du ciel ne tarda pas à venir entamer le béton autour d'eux, leur expédient une pluie d'éclats et de poussière. Puis une seconde zébra l'espace devant eux pour venir frapper les portes du hangar, un peu plus bas dans la cours. Enfin, une silhouette grise fendit le ciel rapidement juste au dessus d'eux, trop vite pour être distingué clairement. L'artilleur tenta de la prendre rapidement pour cible, pour s'apercevoir que les futs de son arme étaient déformés et troués par le tir qu'ils avaient subit.

La puissance de feu déployée par l'ennemi n'était cependant pas suffisante pour faire de gros dégâts au bunker. Les installations à l'extérieur avaient dû être détruites mais à présent cela ressemblait d'avantage à un tir de couverture. La question été, pour couvrir quoi ?

Derrière lui, la tête de l'un de ses foudres, s'étant posté quelques secondes à une meurtrière, éclata comme un fruit trop mûr malgré ses boucliers.

\- Sniper ! alerta le second foudre

\- Et même un sacré sniper ! s'étonna Cleg, quelque fut l'arme du tireur, elle était sacrément puissante pour faire des dégâts pareil à un krogan en armure et avec boucliers. Ils devaient aussi avoir des viseurs thermiques pour réussir à viser dans cette purée de pois.

Mais à présent il le savait : l'ennemi avait déployé des troupes au sol. Sans doute prévoyait-il d'investir le bunker. Mauvaise idée s'il en était ! S'il était bien un endroit ou un krogan pouvait révéler tout son potentiel, c'était en milieu clos et à courte distance !

\- A tous les krogans de la base, commença-t-il à ordonné dans le micro d'annonces incéré dans l'un des murs, sa voix se répercutant dans les haut-parleurs. Abandonnés les défenses extérieurs sauf les snipers et les mortiers, vous, vous pilonnez tout se qui se trouve autour en visant spécifiquement les points hauts, ceux d'en face ont installé des tireurs isolés. Pour les autres, retranchez-vous derrière les points d'accès, on va leur préparer une petite surprise de chez nous !

Il redescendit et trouva Charg, armé d'un firestrom, organisant les guerriers derrière la porte du hangar, sur laquelle le pilonnage continuait à s'intensifier. Une douzaine de krogans au total, armés de manière disparate mais toujours d'un certain calibre. Les quatre varrens de garde des quariens étaient également ici.

\- La porte peu encore tenir un moment Cleg, pourquoi avoir retiré les défenses extérieures ?

\- Ceux qui sont là-dehors ne veulent pas se montrer, mais ils veulent entrer. On va leur donner se qu'ils veulent, les laissés entrer et les massacrés au corps-ac', on va rigoler ! Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son projet derrière lui, dont le canon était braqué sur la porte. Le canon ? il est en état de fonctionner ?

\- Pas si tu y tiens, si tu le fait tirer maintenant, il va niquer tout son châssis et son système de réarmement, sans compté que je garanti pas qu'il te tombe pas sur la gueule quand le recul le fera valdinguer.

\- Ok, on le garde comme joker alors. Ouvraient les portes !

L'ordre se répercuta et le krogan dans l'habitacle de contrôle activa les portes, qui actionnaires leurs vérins et grondèrent dans un grincement métallique. Une flopée de tirs aériens continua à tambouriner dessus, ceux qui passèrent entre les battants défoncèrent la chaussée bétonnée partant en pente douce vers le canon et les krogans.

Une poignée de secondes durèrent dans un calme relatif, faiblement perturbé par les impactes de mortier au loin. Une fois les portes ouverte sur la tempête de sable, les tirs avaient cessés, voyant leur objectif s'ouvrir de lui-même. Puis deux « plop » secs se firent entendre juste avant que deux grenades fumigènes ne tombe dans l'entré et commences à rouler le long de la pente pour se coincées dans les cratères des tirs précédent. Un nuage gris sale ne tarda pas à s'en dégager et à dissimuler l'entré du bunker.

Beaucoup de secrets pour pas grand-chose tout de même… ceux d'en face se donnait beaucoup de mal pour se cacher mais il faudrait bien à un moment qu'ils combattent face à face, en vrais guerriers ! De nouveaux bruits de chûtes métalliques et de réacteurs se firent entendre à l'extérieur, probablement l'arrivé de modules et de navettes de débarquements.

Puis enfin, une silhouette commença à se dessiner dans le nuage de fumigène, une silhouette énorme, plus grande qu'un krogan.

\- Ça ! C'est pas fair-play ! déclara Charg à voix haute.

Les deux mètres cinquante du méca Ymir, repeints d'un motif entrelacé gris et sable, sortirent de la brume au sommet de la pente, la mitrailleuse et le lance-missile lui servant d'avants bras ouverts et prêt à servir.

L'ouverture du feu fut presque simultanée. Traitant les cibles par priorité, le premier missile du méca parti en direction du canon fixe qui contrôlait l'entré du hangar, tandis que la mitrailleuse se mit à balayer les gravas ou les krogans avaient trouvés refuges et déchiqueta les varrens qui n'avaient pas se réflexe. Les mastodontes ripostèrent avec tout se qu'ils avaient dans une fusillade furieuse, Cleg expédiant une volée de piques métalliques tandis que son foudre, armé d'un N7 Typhon (prise de guerre sur un commando humain) rafalait comme un dingue avec un cri mi-furieux, mi-hilare.

Mais bon nombre des krogans portaient des fusils à pompe à l'efficacité réduite par la distance, et la mitrailleuse du méca forcés d'autres à baisser la tête. Ces boucliers tenaient bon, absorbant une grande quantité de tirs toute en poursuivant sa riposte et sa marche pesante.

\- Chef ! j'ai la porte sud en ligne ! appela Charg, dont le lance-flamme était hors de porté.

\- Ouais quoi ? répondit Cleg en tirant par-dessus son couvert

\- Les portes ont étaient piratées ! Des gars sont entrés ! Avec des systèmes de camouflage apparemment, il faut s'attendre à une prise de flanc !

\- Bon, on va peut-être enfin voir leur museau !

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, un groupe de moins d'une dizaine fantassins commencèrent à apparaitre derrière le méca, dont les boucliers étaient enfin tombés et dont le blindage commençait à être entamé. Les nouveaux arrivants avancés par binôme derrière des Omni-pavois, présentant des silhouettes élancées aux jambes arquées, protégés par des armures composites articulées noires et cuivres, agrémentés d'éléments de tissus camouflés.

L'un des krogans profita du manque d'attention du méca sur lui pour sortir du couvert et écrasé la gâchette de son fusil briseur. Serrant les dents sous l'effort qu'exiger le maintien de son arme au recul puissant, la rafale chaotique de grenades fit éclater le flanc du méca qui s'effondra enfin, continuant de tiré en tout sens et expédiant un missile au plafond. Le guerrier n'eu cependant pas le temps de réorienté son arme sur les fantassins avant que son épaule n'éclate sous l'effet d'un tir de gros calibre. Les snipers ennemis c'était repositionnés à l'entré du bunker et couvraient l'avancé de leurs camarades.

Ceux-ci continuaient à avancer sous couvert des omni-pavois, tirant de courtes rafales et lançant des grenades pour poursuivre leur progression et atteindre le bas de la pente où se trouvé des couverts potentiels. Les omnitechs des tireurs derrière les porteurs de pavois s'activèrent et firent apparaitre un trio de drones holographiques sphériques qui volèrent vers les rangs krogans, contribuant encore à en dilué la puissance de feu.

\- Allez les gars ! Pour le clan ! encouragea Cleg en sortant à découvert, tirant une volée de piques qui détruisit l'un des drones en approche. Une rafale de pistolet-mitrailleur teinta contre son armure, presque sans effet.

\- Karkane ! reprirent en cœur ses guerriers avant de se lancer dans l'une de ses charges dont les krogans avaient le secret.

Devant l'avancé ennemi, Les assaillant stoppèrent net leur progression et se mirent à reculer sous le couvert de leurs pavois. Les tirs ciblés laissèrent place à des rafales effrénées pour tenter de les ralentir. Les snipers continuaient à prélever un lourd tribu dans les rangs krogans, leurs fusils étant assez puissants pour blesser un krogan en un tir malgré boucliers et armures.

Le second foudre de Cleg, le porteur du Typhon, s'écroula victime d'un tir à la gorge. Et Cleg lui-même ne couru qu'une demi-douzaine de mètres avant d'être victime d'un choc électrique qui surchargea son bouclier. Presque aussitôt, un tir de fusil à pompe vient lui entamer l'armure, ainsi que la joue et la mâchoire. Un ennemi apparu alors à trois mètres à sa gauche, son champ de camouflage se désactivant après son tir. Il s'agissait d'un quarien, armé d'un fusil cimeterre et équipé d'une armure fragmentaire se superposant à son exo-combinaison. L'ennemi avait enfin un visage : les marines de la flotte nomade.

Sans lui laissé le temps de doublé son tir, Cleg ouvrit le feu de son lance-pics, atteignant le marine en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci vola deux mètres en arrière sous la violence du choc et finit cloué sur le mur repeint de son sang. Plus haut, charg et les guerriers survivants engagés le combat, le chef ingénieur lui-même immola une porteuse de pavois dans un jet de gaz enflammé tandis que le binôme de celle-ci était éventré par un tir de M-300 Claymore à bout portant.

Mais Cleg pu tout de même embrasser l'ensemble du combat : plus de la moitié des krogans étaient hors combat, le méca Ymir ayant fait des ravages et les snipers continuant à prélever un à un chacun de ses guerriers, sans compté les infiltrateurs qui commençaient à apparaitre sur leur flanc et dans leur dos. Les quariens n'étaient peut-être pas des guerriers nés, leur système immunitaire affaiblit rendant chacune de leurs blessures même légères potentiellement mortelles et leur nombre réduit ne leur permettant ni pertes lourdes, ni armée nombreuse. Mais ils en étaient conscients et tachés de compensés ses lacunes par la préparation, la tactique et leurs talents technologiques.

Le chef compris enfin que les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Il ignorait comment tournait les combats dans le reste des galeries, mais leur charge les avaient exposés à ses snipers surpuissant et à l'encerclement. Il ne lui resté que 5 guerriers dont Charg. Heureusement, devant la violence de leur attaque, les quariens prenaient la fuite, couvrant leur retraite par des drones et des tirs sporadiques.

\- Ne les poursuivaient pas ! venaient avec moi ! ordonna Cleg, le visage encore ensanglanté mais ses blessures commençant déjà à se régénérer.

Un nouveau guerrier s'écroula sous le tir de sniper qui lui sépara la mâchoire du reste de la tête. Les survivants emboitèrent le pas du chef de clan, qui reparti vers l'intérieur du bunker.

\- Toi ! cache-toi par là et tiens-toi prêt à faire tirer le canon ! ordonna-t-il à l'un des guerriers, qui s'exécuta.

Puis il rentra dans l'espace réservé aux prisonniers, dépassa une première cellule, et activant la commande de la seconde. Là, les quariens c'étaient assis adossés aux murs, attendant que passe l'orage sans en connaitre la nature. Dans un coin de la pièce avaient étaient allongés les malades.

Il en attrapa une au hasard, et ordonna à ses suivants de faire de même. Puisqu'ils étaient venus les chercher, il allait les leur rendre. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'adressa à Charg.

\- Si ça tourne mal, tu les fais tous cramés.

\- Bien compris chef, approuva celui-ci en contrôlant la contenance du réservoir de son arme.

Et Cleg et ses deux derniers guerriers repartirent vers le hangar, poussant les quariens devant eux. Ils y trouvèrent le krogan qu'ils avaient laissé en charge du canon en pleine fusillade avec les marines quariens revenus à l'assaut.

\- Tir abruti ! ordonna Cleg tout en faisant feu, se servant de la quarienne qu'il avait prélevé comme bouclier humain.

\- Non ! l'un des guerriers laissa échapper son otage qui se précipita sur le système d'armement. Il voulu l'abattre mais fut aussitôt prit pour cible par les assaillants quariens, qui surchargèrent ses boucliers et l'abattirent d'une pluie de tirs automatiques.

L'esclave parvient ainsi à la machinerie ou il attrapa à pleine main une poignée de fils électriques qu'il arracha. Et il aurait continué ainsi si le krogan posté dans le poste de tir ne lui avait pas fait éclater le masque d'un tir de pistolet. Mais il était trop tard, le canon était hors service, les commandes électriques commandant son percuteur étant coupées.

\- Rendez-vous ! l'installation est à nous ! rendez les otages et vous aurez la vie sauve ! proposa une voix parmi les quariens.

\- C'est mal connaitre les krogans petit pyjak ! répondit Cleg en tirant une nouvelle volée de pics dans les gravats ou les quariens c'était mis à couvert.

\- Et combattre avec un bouclier humain ? C'est ça la conception du combat honorable chez les krogans ?

\- Tant que la mort y est, la manière importe peu !

\- Que voulez-vous pour les laissés partir ?

\- Vos têtes ! il clos le marchandage d'un nouveau tir. Le marchandage, c'est bon pour les volus !

Une détonation plus sourde partie à sa droite, accompagnée du traçage d'une munition à haute vélocité. Au fond du couloir, Charg s'écroula, son sang maculant les murs et la porte des prisonniers. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour comprendre, Cleg vit apparaitre le coupable de sa défaite : une quarienne désactivant son champ de camouflage, revêtue d'un châle couleur sable à motif en spirales. Plutôt grande et forte pour sa race, sa combinaison de combat incorporée un impressionnant exosquelette ornant son bras et son épaule, lui permettant de supporter le poids et le recule de son fusil de précision M-98 Veuve. Probablement une prise de guerre sur les geths, cette arme n'était pas conçue pour des organiques et leur aurait en temps normal démise l'épaule.

Un second tireur apparu un peu plus au fond de la pièce pendant que la première rechargeait, un mâle cette fois, équipée comme sa congénère, l'œil braqué dans sa lunette thermique et son arme alignée sur le chef krogan. Cleg su alors qu'au moindre geste brusque, le contenue de sa tête éclabousserait le béton.

Ça pouvait pas finir comme ça… pas lui… il imaginait déjà le ridicule lorsque les autres clans apprendraient que le grand Karkane Cleg, porteur du fléau krogan, avait été battu par des quariens. Il manquait plus qu'en plus il fut capturé.

Faisant rapidement volte-face avec un pas de coté et entrainant son bouclier avec lui, Cleg se retourna face au sniper et tira sur lui. Celui-ci s'osa pas tiré à cause de l'otage et esquiva le tir, peu précis et envoyé d'une seule main, d'une roulade qui le remit à couvert. L'instant d'après, une décharge électrique frappa la bosse du chef de clan, lui tétanisant le corps et lui faisant lâcher arme et otage. La fusillade repris un court instant, et les deux derniers krogans partirent dans un élan de gloire, au chant des fusils d'assaut électromagnétiques. Le dernier bouclier humain ne pu cependant être sauvé dans le chaos du combat.

Cleg chercha à se relevé pour rejoindre ses hommes, mais le drone qui l'avait mis K.O le tenait toujours en joue et lui envoya de nouvelles décharges, jusqu'à se que les snipers quariens ne le rejoigne, la première expédiant son lance-pic hors de porté d'un coup de pied tandis que l'autre venait poser l'embout de son canon sur la crête crânienne du krogan.

\- Tir et qu'on en finisse ! exigea Cleg

\- Ça serait avec plaisir mais pas encore. Répliqua le soldat quarien tandis que le reste du commando sortait à découvert pour se rapprocher. cinq au total une fois déduit les pertes. L'un d'eux, probablement le commandant, s'avança vers lui et s'accroupis à sa hauteur.

\- La flotte nomade n'oublie jamais ses enfants.

\- Je vais te bouffer le foie pijak ! et pour justifié sa menace, il s'élança en avant, encore à quatre pattes comme un varren, et envoya sa crête cranienne dans le ventre du quarien.

Il lui fut renvoyé une décharge électrique quand le sniper en chargea une depuis son omnitech pour la lui coller sur la tempe d'un coup de poing. Puis il accentua un peu plus la pression de son fusil sur la tête du krogan. Le commandant quarien pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis chargea à son tour une décharge dans son poing pour l'expédié au visage du krogan. Puis il le dépassa sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Cleg fut menotté et ses menottes reliées à un système à décharge. Puis forcé à se relever sous la menace des armes. Il accompagna les quariens jusqu'au couloir des prisonniers, ou deux ingénieurs étaient déjà en train de travailler au piratage des serrures magnétiques. La première à cédé fut la deuxième porte, celle contenant le plus gros des mécaniciens.

Les prisonniers craignirent un instant que se fut Charg venu les tuer, ils avaient entendu les ordres à travers la porte. La vu d'autres quariens fit planer deux secondes d'hébètements, ne sachant si c'était une hallucination de leur esprit fatigué. Se furent finalement les marines qui firent le premier pas, rangeant leurs armes et approchant lentement comme on approche un animal terrifié, avec des mots réconfortants et des gestes mesurés.

Puis quand ils eurent enfin compris, ceux qui en avaient la force se levèrent pour se jeter dans les bras des soldats. Les effusions de compassions et de gratitudes emplirent bientôt la pièce, des promesses de revoir la flotte, les familles, de soins et de réparation pour les exo-combinaisons. On vient ausculter et réconforter les malades.

\- Bah… je suis allergique à la niaiserie… le plaignit Cleg

\- Ça… on avait compris que la compassion n'était pas le fort des krogans.

\- On ne s'encombre pas de se genre de faiblesses.

\- Commandant, on a forcé la deuxième porte.

Aussi sombre et insalubre que la première, la seconde cellule était aussi plus vide, seuls trois silhouettes recroquevillés à même le sol semblaient se cachées dans un coin de la pièce. Une odeur répugnante emplissait l'air.

C'était trois quariennes, nues, leur peau mauve ayant virée au gris, et leur corps tout entier portant des marques de coups et de violences, sans compté les stigmates de maladies. Dans un coin de la pièce s'accumulait tout se qu'un corps pouvait rejeter, les derniers s'accumulant directement autours d'elles, sans doute par manque de force pour se mouvoir. L'une d'elle continuait à frissonnée, trempée de sueur. Les deux autres étaient déjà inertes, sans doute mortes.

Malheureusement, la scène n'était pas rare lors d'un enlèvement de quarien : les exo-combinaisons quariennes étaient de petits bijoux technologiques, coûteux et convoités. Les quariens quand à eux, étaient au cœur de bien des rumeurs et des fantasmes, le mystère de leur apparence réelle sous les combinaisons faisant virevolter les imaginations. Certains esclavagistes et proxénètes des pires coins des systèmes terminus en capturés pour les vendre à prix d'or de part la rareté, l'exotisme et l'éphémère de la marchandise, qui ne survivait généralement pas longtemps à ce traitement.

\- Keelah… laissa échapper le commandant.

\- Que leur avez-vous faites ? demanda le technicien qui venait de piraté la porte, sous le choc. Cleg eu un sourire mauvais

\- J'ai toujours eu le goût de l'exotique… le commandant précipita à l'intérieur au chevet de la mourante. Seule resta le technicien et le sniper en charge de la garde du krogan, qui le fusilla d'un regard furieux au travers de son masque.

\- Foutu Boshtet ! persifla-t-il furieux entre ses dents, avant de dégainer son arme de poing et de lui loger une balle à l'entrejambe.

Le krogan se plia en deux et tomba à genoux, se fut pour recevoir le pied du quarien en pleine figure, puis une seconde balle dans le mollet, puis une troisième. L'un des rares points que quariens et krogans partageaient été qu'ils faisaient peu de cas des droits des prisonniers.

Dans la cellule, le commandant quarien se précipita sur la prisonnière encore en vie, retira les pièces de tissus ornant sa combinaison pour en recouvrir la malheureuse. Ses yeux étaient déjà fous et à demi-vitreux, son corps tout entier poisseux de sueur.

\- Je suis le commandant Varl'Tira vas Oldeka, des marines de la flotte nomade, nous sommes venus vous sauvés, tenez bon.

\- Qu… Quoi ? articula à grand peine la quarienne délirante.

\- Je suis Varl'Tira, des marines de la flotte, l'amiral Raan nous a envoyés pour libérer les quariens retenus prisonniers par le clan Karkane. Nous allons vous sortir de là, vous soignez et vous ramener à la maison.

\- La maison… Ran… Rannocgggh. Elle dû s'interrompre pour se retourner rapidement et vomir un mélange de bile et de sang. Varl la retenu pour évité qu'elle ne se laisse rouler dedans par manque de force, tout en ne sachant que dire à cette dernière affirmation. Derrière eux, les détonations de pistolet continuées, ponctués de cris de rage et de souffrances.

\- Oui, Rannock, un jour, Keelah Sé'laï… Que fout l'équipe médicale ? s'énerva-t-il

Comme s'ayant entendu, deux médecins quariens arrivèrent enfin, ayant été débarqués un peu de temps après la fin des combats. Ceux-ci approchèrent de la souffrante tandis que Varl la faisait à nouveau roulée lentement sur le dos. Ils découvrirent cependant que les yeux de la malade étaient définitivement fixes.

L'officier quarien les lui ferma, puis tira le morceau de tissu dont il l'avait habillée sur son visage. Elle était encore jeune, probablement capturée lors de son pèlerinage. Elle n'avait connu que la bulle de l'enfance et l'isolement de la combinaison.

Les médecins laissèrent là le cadavre pour se dirigé vers la seconde cellule. Varl pris encore quelques secondes de silences et de recueillement. Puis il se redressa, décrocha son fusil avenger de son dos et le laissa se déployer entre ses mains avant de sortir pour retrouvé le chef krogan, toujours aux prises avec le sniper hors de lui. Il coupa cours à la torture en vidant une pleine cellule en automatique sur le prisonnier, éclaboussant le couloir, les quariens proches et lui-même de son sang.


End file.
